Le gros coup du Joker
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Slash. Las des interventions intempestives de Batman, le Joker imagine un nouveau plan diaboliquement efficace impliquant les habitants de Gotham comme jamais auparavant. Mais peut-il vraiment espérer demeurer maître de tous les évènements qui s'ensuivront ? Public averti !
1. Un vote infernal

**Auteur** : Maeglin Surion.

 **Disclaimer** : je crains que seule l'idée soit à moi... et je plaide coupable, la photo qui va avec la fic ne m'appartient pas. Je l'ai honteusement chapardée sur internet. C'est un portrait d'Anthony Misiano, un cosplayeur du feu de dieu. Il fait un _excellent_ Joker. Lui et la personne ayant pris la photo ont mon respect le plus total.

Je profite d'une Nuit du FoF (une heure - un thème - une fic) dont les deux premiers thèmes étaient **Vote** et **Enfer** pour m'essayer à ce fandom que j'apprécie. Du coup, comme il est basé sur deux thèmes, j'ai eu deux heures pour l'écrire, ce qui justifie sa longueur.

 **Précision utile quant au contexte :** dans la mesure où l'origine du sourire du Joker prête éternellement à discussion, je propose ma propre hypothèse dans cette fic. J'ai également repris la phrase du film de 1989 qu'on lui attribue à des fins... personnelles.

Si jamais vous avez la moindre question sur les Nuits du FoF du Forum Francophone, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! Vous pouvez aussi trouver un lien direct vers ce forum dans mes Favorites Authors.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **I**

 **Un vote infernal  
**

« Je ne suis pas du genre à tirer la tronche mais cette chauve-souris commence sérieusement à me courir… »

Assis à une table, le Joker mélangeait un jeu de cartes dans une vaine tentative pour se détendre. Quand même, ce Batman aurait pu être plus fair-play.

Ça serait tellement plus amusant s'il y mettait un peu du sien.

Quitte à sourire autant bien se fendre la poire.

Soudain, le clown criminel eut un sourire diabolique.

« J'en connais un qui va bientôt mourir de rire. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore, remontant presque à ses tempes. Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme machiavélique. Il se leva : il avait du pain sur la planche.

Lorsqu'il observa les épreuves quelques heures plus tard, son visage se fendit à nouveau du sourire caractéristique qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique.

« Parfait, flanquez-moi ça partout, même s'il n'y a pas de place. Et ça, j'en veux une par porte ! »

Débarrassé de ses sous-fifres, il jaugea encore une fois l'affiche. Pas trop mal… simple, bref et efficace. Percutant quoi. A la portée du peuple de Gotham. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le plus important dans l'immédiat.

Contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser Batman ou même le commissaire Gordon, le Joker n'était pas qu'un clown adepte du grand banditisme, c'était un homme extrêmement intelligent, _relativement_ défiguré et relativement _très_ fâché, _aussi_.

Il mit à profit ses talents pour pirater à nouveau les médias de Gotham.

Installé sur un fauteuil, les mains sur sa canne à son effigie, il se pencha vers la caméra.

« Bien le bonsoir, chers habitants de Gotham ! Malheureusement, une chauve-souris aux manières déplorables est venue interrompre notre petite sauterie de l'autre jour… »

Il fit une brève pause en prenant l'air contrarié.

« Afin d'éviter tout nouveau contre-temps de ce genre, votre humble serviteur va prendre les choses en mains. Vous, très chers habitants de Gotham, êtes les garants de la sécurité de votre ville, n'est-ce pas ? Il paraît illégitime que ce rôle vous soit ravi par la police. Son travail remarquable n'empêchant pas notre bonne amie drapée de noir de jouer les trouble-fêtes, il lui permet au moins de briller par son inutilité. »

Histoire de ne pas perdre son auditoire, il fit une nouvelle pause.

« Comment appeler les morts causées par ce Batman, des _petites erreurs de parcours_ ? Des _dommages_ _collatéraux_ ? Cessons de plaisanter deux minutes et réfléchissons. Comment remédier à cet épineux problème, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, cet acte héroïque s'il en est vous revient de droit, à vous, peuple de Gotham. »

Il se redressa et sourit largement.

« _Vous_ pouvez ramener la paix dans _votre_ ville, il ne tient qu'à _vous_ d'y arriver. »

Tendant la main, il prit une enveloppe sur la table hors champ.

« Sous peu, vous recevrez cette jolie enveloppe violette chez vous. Ouvrez-la. A l'intérieur se trouvent les moyens qui vous sont offerts de sauver votre ville bien aimée. »

Pour illustrer son propos, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit trois feuilles de papier jaune.

« Sur chacun de ces petits papiers se trouve une lettre qui constitue un _moyen_. Je vous propose d'en choisir un. Un seul, qui sera votre cheval de bataille. Lorsque vous aurez fait ce choix, remettez le papier dans l'enveloppe et mettez-la sur votre porte. »

Le Joker prit lui-même une des feuilles, la mit dans l'enveloppe et la referma. Il froissa les deux autres et les jeta dans un coin.

« Ne vous laissez pas dérouter par la nature de ces moyens, ils peuvent vous paraître vagues mais, je puis vous garantir, habitants de Gotham, qu'ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus concret… »

Détournant son regard du poste, le commissaire Gordon ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'on venait de glisser sous sa porte. Méfiant, il s'attendait à ce que cela se dissolve dans ses mains à grands renforts d'acide chlorhydrique. Le papier n'en fit rien. Retournant les feuillets, il lut :

« A », « X », « N ».

Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le Joker avait déjà fait montre de sa façon bien à lui d'intervenir dans la vie des habitants de Gotham. Que pouvaient bien signifier ces termes volontairement ambigus ? Que voulaient dire ces lettres énigmatiques ? C'était très inquiétant… Ce type était plutôt doué pour captiver son public alors… qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête, cette fois ?

Le choix des lettres était loin d'être anodin. Le Joker avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que les habitants de cette ville avaient un côté naïf très encourageant. Et puis, il n'y a rien de plus bête et influençable qu'une foule. Alors si, en plus, la foule était de Gotham… c'était tout bénef.

Avec son allocution, il était quasiment certain que le vote allait être immédiat. Après tout, on ne refuse pas une petite fantaisie à un homme maquillé qui a fait pleuvoir un million de dollars dans les rues. Avant l'arrivée de Batman et les coups de feu, ils n'avaient pas tous remarqué les gaz qui s'échappaient des ballons et après… eh bien, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le loisir de s'en préoccuper.

Tout l'intérêt du jeu était dans le vote : les habitants choisissaient eux-mêmes la manière, le Joker se chargeait de l'art. D'ailleurs, tout était fin prêt, il suffisait de se fendre d'un timbre et de pousser deux-trois boutons, et hop ! Spectacle assuré. Le clown sourit.

« Faites votre devoir de citoyens, gens de Gotham ! reprit-il avec ferveur. Ordonnez. Et votre serviteur, le Joker, obéira. »

Il coupa la retransmission à ce moment-là grâce à un bouton sous sa chaussure et se leva. Ses sous-fifres étaient revenus. Pantelants, ils attendaient les ordres.

Pensif, le Joker alluma la télévision, histoire de voir les réactions, et mis son enveloppe sur une table. Voyant la vague de stupeur et d'incompréhension qui avait suivi son bref discours, il sourit encore et éclata même d'un rire franc lorsqu'il entendit le présentateur du journal souligner qu'un petit bout de papier qui n'entrait pas en combustion spontanée à la seconde où on le touchait ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Allez, ramenez-moi tout ça ici ordonna-t-il en désignant la table. Et postez-moi ça. »

Après un court instant de battement où leurs esprits limités faisaient le lien entre l'ordre et ce qu'ils devaient faire, ses sbires se bousculèrent fébrilement pour sortir.

A nouveau seul, le clown s'étira et avisa le fond de la salle. A pas mesurés, il s'approcha d'un vieux chevalet et le titilla de sa canne. Cet outil prosaïque l'inspirait moyennement en général mais appliqué à Batman, il devenait extrêmement passionnant. Il se demandait s'il aurait l'occasion de s'en servir, ou non. Bah… peut-être que ça le grattera après ses étirements.

Retirant son gant de cuir, il posa ses doigts blafards sur l'antique mécanisme et l'anima. Les longs clous pivotèrent en grinçant.

« Un peu rouillé tout ça… » songea-t-il en se disant qu'une petite goutte d'huile ne serait pas du luxe.

Après une petite absence, il appela :

« Rob ? Oh, Rob ! Où est encore passé cet imbéc… ah, c'est vrai que je l'ai dégommé l'autre jour. Bon… pour une fois qu'il m'aurait servi à quelque chose… »

Les mains sur les hanches, il chercha un larbin des yeux. Justement, l'un d'entre-eux revenait de sa course. Il déposa ses enveloppes sur la table et recula. Le Joker l'intercepta avant qu'il ne détale.

« Viens-là, l'ami, j'ai une mission pour toi. Tu veux me rendre service, pas vrai ? »

A bout de souffle et mort de peur, l'homme hocha la tête.

« Trouve moi quatre gorilles, genre deux mètres et cent-vingt kilos. Démonte Arkham s'il le faut, mais ramène-les moi. Maintenant. Merci, tu es bien aimable. »

Sans cesser de parler, il l'avait traîné par la peau du cou jusqu'à la porte et remis dehors.

.

Le temps que le petit peuple choisisse son vote, il descendait un verre de whisky. Infect. En même temps, c'était du whisky à deux balles. Dans le corps de l'autre au fond là-bas. Sa réflexion intense concernant le lien qui pouvait exister entre le nombre de balles et la qualité du whisky fut interrompue par le retour de ses troupes.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin toutes les enveloppes sur la table devant lui, il entreprit un dépouillement minutieux qui mena au résultat suivant : n°1 : A, n°2 : N, n°3 : X. Le clown ricana. Il avait mis dans le mille avec ses lettres énigmatiques. Les habitants lui avaient fourni un ordre de marche, ça promettait d'être spectaculaire. Si l'autre tanche daignait lui ramener ses quatre gorilles…

« P…p…p…patron ?

— Hum ? Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt, alors ? »

Incapable de prononcer davantage de mots, l'homme s'écroula. Quatre types taillés à la serpe et moulés sur le modèle d'un baobab manœuvrèrent pour franchir la porte. Un sourire démesuré fendit le visage blanc du patron. Plongeant une main dans sa poche, il en sortit des liasses de billets.

« J'ai un boulot pour vous, les gars. Un boulot très bien payé. »

.

« Soyez prudent, Monsieur, dieu seul sait ce qu'il prépare… »

Alfred avait beau le mettre en garde, Bruce était bien décidé à y aller. Le Joker avait donné rendez-vous à Batman dans une vieille usine désaffectée. Apparemment, il avait une _très belle surprise_ pour lui. Joint à la lettre, Bruce avait trouvé une mèche de cheveux blonds. Il craignait que le clown ne s'en soit pris à Vicki, la jeune journaliste avec laquelle il avait récemment eu une aventure.

Le pied au plancher dans sa Batmobile, il fonçait vers le centre de la toile.

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, une main sous le menton et l'autre sur sa canne, le Joker patientait avec un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. On y était presque. Machiavélique, il poussa un premier bouton.

Une violente explosion retentit du côté de l'asile d'Arkham. La lourde voiture noire fit une embardée et s'arrêta en dérapant. Bruce ouvrit le cockpit.

La fumée noire qui s'élevait du mur ouest montait en une impressionnante colonne vers le ciel chargé. Au loin, il entendait les premiers hurlements.

« Oh non, geignit-il, il a libéré les prisonniers… »

Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux conséquences, une série d'explosions plus ou moins lointaines retentit ; puis une nouvelle, à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui. Effaré, il vit l'un des ponts de Gotham s'effondrer dans un grand fracas de métal froissé.

Une partie du plan du Joker s'éclaircit dans l'esprit de Batman : il enfermait Gotham et lâchait les malades d'Arkham dans les rues…

Ça allait devenir un véritable enfer… Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas les laisser en liberté, ils étaient bien trop dangereux. Il devait les rattraper avant qu'ils ne se dispersent à travers la ville. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser Vicki entre les mains du clown…

Imaginant bien le dilemme auquel faisait face son meilleur ennemi, le Joker ricanait sans discontinuer.

« Troisième phase ! » annonça-t-il en enfonçant un nouveau bouton.

Sortant de plus de quatre cent ouvertures placées par les sbires du clown dans tous les endroits stratégiques de Gotham – et un peu plus, histoire de – un gaz vert de son invention se répandait sournoisement dans les rues et les conduites d'aérations.

Satisfait, il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit rugir le moteur.

Soudain, la Batmobile défonça le vieux mur en fer de l'usine et s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus à un cheveu du Joker qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Nonchalamment, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Tu es en retard. Ce ne sont pas des manières. »

Flairant le piège, Bruce chercha Vicki des yeux mais ne la vit pas. Cependant, dans un coin, il voyait s'agiter des chaînes au-dessus d'une grande cuve fumante. Sans réfléchir, il bondit hors du cockpit. Vif comme l'éclair, le clown se leva et pointa sa canne sur son cou, le stoppant net dans son élan.

« Du calme, Casanova. Notre amie prend un bain raffermissant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'écroula, terrassé par le calmant injecté par l'extrémité de la canne dans sa jugulaire.

« Toi, là-bas, remonte les chaînes et range-les dans un coin, on va bientôt en avoir besoin plus besoin qu'elle. Faites-moi quand même penser à inviter la petite à diner un de ces jours… J'adorerai faire sa connaissance... Et ramenez-moi ça par-là. »

Les quatre géants vinrent soulever Batman et le placèrent au centre de la pièce, une chaîne à l'extrémité de chaque membre. Une caméra pendait du plafond. Une autre, sur trépied, trônait face à un mur. Le Joker se plaça devant et enclencha la retransmission en direct. Sa voix raisonna dans la ville.

« Chers citoyens de Gotham, l'heure est venue pour moi d'honorer votre vote. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous remercier infiniment pour votre aimable participation citoyenne. Vous avez ordonné, je me suis empressé d'obéir. »

Tout sourire, il s'inclina bien bas en se découvrant.

« Je me doute que vous devez être quelque peu occupés par nos petits amis d'Arkham en manque de compagnie et des fous rires intempestifs mais je vous invite tout de même à prendre deux minutes pour regarder votre poste. »

Le sourire démoniaque du Joker céda la place à Batman, étalé sur le dos dans un X stylisé.

Devant le poste de télévision du commissariat, Gordon failli lâcher son café. Il ne savait trop que faire de ce justicier masqué, mais le projet du Joker lui plaisait encore moins.

Tout à son affaire, le clown poussa un peu Bruce de sa canne.

« Allons, l'ami, reviens donc parmi nous. »

Le sursaut violent de la chauve-souris n'eut pour effet que de faire onduler légèrement les grosses chaines par lesquelles le maintenaient les quatre colosses. Un rire caractéristique résonna dans l'usine.

« Dis-moi, Batman, comment te sens tu ? Est-ce qu'un peu d'étirements te feraient du bien ? »

A l'intention des gorilles, il leva sa canne. Ensemble, ils se mirent à tirer. Par réflexe, Bruce se contracta et résista. Le Joker stoppa la manœuvre.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Devant la raideur de la mâchoire de son interlocuteur, il rit encore.

« On dirait que non ! Allez, détendez-moi un peu tout ça ! »

Les quatre hommes tirèrent encore. A bout de souffle, Batman se demanda combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter pareil traitement. Soudain, un os craqua. Il gémit et, sur un ordre du clown, les géants cessèrent de tirer.

« Oups. Excuse-les, ils font de l'excès de zèle. Allez, reposez-le. »

A nouveau en contact avec le béton froid, Bruce tenta de reprendre son souffle. Son épaule gauche était démise. Si cela recommençait… son armure sophistiquée ne pourrait rien pour lui.

Sur un ordre discret, les chaines se tendirent encore, mais plus brutalement. Cette fois, il hurla. Hilare, le criminel pointa sa canne sous le menton de la chauve-souris. N'y tenant plus, il posa sa question :

« Dis-moi, Batman, n'as-tu jamais dansé avec le diable au clair de lune ? »

Dans le cerveau de Bruce, cette phrase eu l'effet d'un choc électrique. Il sentit déferler dans ses veines une fureur ardente qui banda ses muscles avec la force du désespoir. Lorsqu'il se débattit, même les quatre colosses ne parvinrent pas à le maintenir. L'une des chaînes claqua contre l'épaule du Joker qui fut projeté au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » rugit Bruce.

Hagard, son ennemi se redressa péniblement. En fichant ses yeux rongés par l'acide dans ceux, bleus acier et assombris de rage, de son adversaire, il crut revoir l'air sadique du misérable monstre qui avait tenté de le tuer.

La douleur, mais surtout la jubilation, le faisaient trembler mais il se releva et sorti un banal pistolet à eau.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà dansé avec le diable au clair de lune. »

Il brandit son pistolet vers le chevalier noir avec un sourire dément. Contre toute attente, il voyait se profiler la vengeance qu'il n'espérait pas de sitôt.

Tremblant de rage, Bruce Wayne essayait de se contenir. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette phrase, c'était il y a vingt-ans, devant un théâtre. L'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents lui avait posé cette question. Il avait les yeux bleus, pas brun-verts, mais le ton de la voix était le même. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, tuer de ses mains l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Mais le Joker pointait sur lui un pistolet. Son armure était à l'épreuve des balles, mais comment savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le canon de ce jouet en apparence inoffensif…

Autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les sbires du Joker ne réagissaient pas. Le clown dû frapper de la canne.

« Rendez-vous un peu utiles bande d'incapables ! Vous, là, allez bossez un peu dehors. Vous, démontez-moi son joujou. Et toi, _Batman_ , viens danser ! »

Visant les pieds du chevalier noir, il tira deux coups de feu qui le firent sauter en l'air. Un éclat de rire retentit mais fut rapidement étranglé par la poigne de fer de Bruce Wayne.

Lâchant son pistolet, le clown lui attrapa les poignets sans cesser de sourire comme un dément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Vicki ?

— Il ne doit plus en rester grand-chose, à l'heure qu'il est… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Avec un regard appuyé, il désigna la cuve. Les chaînes avaient disparu mais une mèche blonde pendait par-dessus le rebord. Lâchant prise, il grimpa tant bien que mal vers la cuve. En se penchant, il vit une femme flotter dans un liquide vert bouillonnant. Son visage, retourné vers lui, était brûlé à plusieurs endroits et elle avait de nombreuses blessures, mais ce n'était pas Vicki.

Le Joker haussa les épaules.

« Elle avait de ces manières ! »

A l'entrée de l'entrepôt, le poison du Joker venait lécher les débris. Le criminel partit d'un grand rire tonitruant et sorti un masque à gaz jaune et vert.

Conscient de s'être fait rouler, Bruce Wayne resta un moment figé. Gotham City était devenue un enfer. Des hurlements résonnaient, des coups de feu, des explosions… et maintenant, le gaz entrait dans l'usine. Sa Batmobile blindée n'avait pas subi de dommages mais elle lui était inaccessible et, hors de l'habitacle, il n'était pas protégé.

Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, il eut peur. Peur pour sa vie, peur pour celle d'Alfred, peur pour l'avenir de Gotham. Cette frayeur, le Joker la lu avec aisance et en fut absolument ravi. Affublé de son masque ridicule, il rit d'un son déformé par le plastique.

Le salut du chevalier noir ne reposait plus que sur ses gadgets. Tâtant son poignet, il arma son grappin et leva le bras. Quand le Joker s'en aperçu, il souleva son pistolet à eau, mais trop tard. Son tir manqua sa cible et la chauve-souris s'éleva vers une brèche dans le toit. La fumée verte n'était pas encore montée à cette altitude et il y trouva un peu d'air frais.

Son épaule le faisait souffrir et le chaos qui s'étendait devant ses yeux était indescriptible. A travers les vapeurs, il discernait çà et là des corps, des bâtiments effondrés, des incendies. Apathique, il demeura ainsi, les yeux dans le vague.

Derrière lui, une silhouette caractéristique, vêtue d'un imperméable violet et couverte d'un chapeau à larges bords de la même couleur, planta sa canne luisante dans l'amiante en retirant son masque.

« Je te sens quelque peu… désappointé, mon _cher_ _ami_ … »

Son éternel sourire infernal fendit à nouveau sa face blafarde et il ricana.

« Comment trouves-tu ma petite surprise ? Chouette, hein ? Et tu connais la meilleure ? Ce sont les habitants de Gotham qui ont choisi l'ordre des évènements. Et avec empressement, en plus ! D'ailleurs, as-tu voté ? Ça me ferait très plaisir d'apprendre que oui. »

Incrédule, Bruce Wayne ne répondit pas.

« Le A, tu t'en doutes peut-être, c'était pour Arkham. J'y ai fait une petite visite l'autre jour. Les pensionnaires de cet établissement charmant m'ont paru bien tristounets. Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'exercice leur ferait le plus grand bien. »

Il fit une pause dans son explication et se redressa, en appui sur sa canne.

« Ton brillant esprit aura évidemment fait le lien entre le N et le nuage toxique qui, à l'heure qu'il est, doit avoir recouvert toute la ville. Quant au X, tu as eu l'intense plaisir de l'expérimenter tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, si tu veux te détendre après toutes ses émotions, j'ai un lit parfait pour les maux de dos dans mon bureau… »

Il eut un sourire ému en pensant au chevalet esseulé qui n'attendait que son ennemi et au plaisir qu'il ressentirait en actionnant le mécanisme. Plaisir qui s'annonçait jouissif au vu de la réaction de son camarade à sa petite question de tout à l'heure…

« Tu es monstrueux… » souffla Wayne entre ses dents.

Outré, le Joker stoppa net son ricanement et le dévisagea avec un rictus.

« Monstrueux ? »

Il rit à nouveau. Les commissures de ses lèvres remontaient si haut qu'on aurait dit que son visage était fendu en deux.

« Dis-moi… je ne te connaissais pas autant d'états d'âme… »

L'air de rien, il armait un 44 Magnum à ses couleurs. Surpris par la remarque et l'effet que la sienne eut sur lui, Bruce réfléchit à toute vitesse. De quoi parlait-il ? Soudain, le canon se leva et avisa l'espace entre les deux yeux du justicier. Batman leva une main.

« Attends ! »

Le bout du canon se releva légèrement et le clown haussa un sourcil frustré.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de demander ce genre de choses.

— Je sais… attends... je... »

Sa rage était retombée et il tremblait. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et ce fil était entre les mains d'un fou dangereux… mais… qui était ce Joker, exactement ? Il y a un instant, il avait cru...

« Est-ce qu… »

La question lui brûlait la gorge mais il devait la poser, surtout si c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire.

« Alors ? s'impatienta le Joker en tirant sur le chien du pistolet.

— Te souviens-tu d'un double meurtre que tu aurais commis il y a vingt ans ? »

La question sembla désarçonner le criminel. Il baissa un peu son arme, les sourcils froncés. Sa mémoire s'activa. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ?

« Vingt ans ? Tu déconnes ?

— Réponds ! »

Sa patience arrivant à son terme le clown leva à nouveau son arme en grimaçant.

« On a assez discuté.

— J'ai du mal à croire que tu rates une occasion de te vanter de tes exploits... » siffla Bruce entre ses dents.

Cette fois, le Joker eut un fou rire incontrôlé qui énerva grandement la chauve-souris. Cette dernière serra les poings si fort que cela lui fit mal.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?! »

Hilare, le clown eut toutes les peines du monde à se calmer. En plein hoquet, il répondit :

« Dis, je te remercie de gonfler mon palmarès, mais ça, c'était pas moi. »

Incrédule, Bruce Wayne le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? »

Le clown retrouva un semblant de calme.

« Il y a vingt ans, tu dis… »

Comptant sur ses doigts, il annonça :

« Je devais être pas loin des six ans… »

La nouvelle tomba comme une pierre dans l'esprit du milliardaire. Comment pouvait-il… mais alors… pourquoi...

« Qu… mais… la question… » souffla-t-il malgré lui.

Très intrigué par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, le Joker avait rangé son arme et se frottait la tempe. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et se sentait déçu. D'un bref coup d'œil, il avisa le gaz toxique qui atteignait le troisième niveau. Encore deux. Du bout des doigts, il toucha le masque à gaz à sa ceinture.

« Tu as pourtant posé cette question… »

Comme après un réveil brutal, le clown sursauta. Cette fois, il perdit patience.

« Pourquoi cette simple phrase te fait-elle autant d'effet ?

— L'homme qui a abattu mes parents, il y a vingt ans, m'a posé cette même question… Mot pour mot… »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la panique d'être découvert le prit. D'un simple coup d'œil dans de vieux journaux, le Joker pouvait trouver son vrai nom, son adresse, son histoire, tout. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait l'air en pleine réflexion.

« C'est vrai, ce que tu dis ? »

Toute folie semblait avoir quitté le regard acide. Seule une profonde interrogation demeurait. Son sourire aussi avait disparu. Les commissures des lèvres inhabituellement prolongées lui sautèrent alors aux yeux.

« C'est vrai.

— Comment était-il ?

— Hein ?

— Son physique, comment il était ?! »

Frustré, il avait haussé le ton et ressorti son pistolet, mais sans l'armer.

« Grand, mince, brun je crois. Avec des yeux bleus. Je me souviens surtout de ses yeux… de ce regard cruel et satisfait… »

Dans un grand fracas, l'arme du Joker tomba au sol. Sa main tremblait. Surpris, il regarda le 44 sans le ramasser. Bruce ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Tirant profit de l'attitude apathique de son adversaire, il l'observa. C'était la première fois qu'il se tenait aussi près de lui aussi longtemps.

Plutôt grand, le Joker était assez élancé et large d'épaules. Son visage était déroutant à cause de sa couleur et de ce sourire impressionnant, mais, à y regarder de plus près, il n'était pas terrifiant ni laid. C'était ce sourire qui le déconcertait le plus. A cet instant, il était clair que le clown ne riait pas… et pourtant… les extrémités de ses lèvres demeuraient tirées…

De son côté, le criminel semblait l'avoir oublié. Brusquement, il se mit à faire les cent pas. Décontenancé, Batman s'écarta un moment pour vérifier le niveau des gaz toxiques. L'inquiétude le reprit. Quand il tourna à nouveau la tête, le Joker avait disparu.

« Merde, où est-ce qu'il est passé ? »

Prudent, il s'approcha du trou par lequel il s'était hissé. Rien à faire, impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit à travers les vapeurs. En reculant, il se heurta à quelque chose qui le fit sursauter. Le clown le rattrapa _in extremis_.

« Faut qu'on s'parle, un de ces jours. »

Sans donner plus d'explications, il lui lança un masque à gaz. Le voyant lever un fumigène, Batman se dépêcha de le placer sur son visage et regarda le Joker disparaître dans un nuage de fumée jaune.

Interloqué, le justicier mit quelques secondes à réagir. Se penchant par-dessus le garde-fou dangereusement corrodé, il chercha des yeux son adversaire. Sans succès. Quelques corps jonchaient le sol en dessous de lui.

Au départ, il mit cela sur le compte de son imagination, mais il finit par comprendre que le brouillard vert se dissipait. Peu à peu, Gotham sortait du nuage.

Impossible pour le moment de savoir à combien de morts s'élevait le bilan. Bruce espérait que ni le nuage ni les criminels n'avaient atteint le manoir… Fébrile, il redescendit à la Batmobile et la déverrouilla. A bord, il appela Alfred.

« Monsieur ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter… Si vous saviez ce que je vois d'ici…

— Je sais, Alfred, mais dites-moi : est-ce que le brouillard se dissipe ?

— Tout à fait, Monsieur.

— Avons-nous une idée des dégâts causés ?

— Je crains que non, Monsieur. La ville est complètement coupée du monde, tous les ponts ont sauté. Les prisonniers de l'asile se sont répandus… c'est l'Enfer, littéralement. »

Secoué, Batman demeura un instant silencieux.

« Je vais essayer de les rattraper. Je vous rappelle.

— Soyez prudent, Monsieur !

— J'essaierai, Alfred. »

La communication coupée, il démarra le moteur et s'engagea prudemment dans les rues noires d'une Gotham totalement aliénée. Au détour d'une ruelle, il se gara et vérifia le pouls de quelques-unes des personnes allongées par terre. Elles étaient en vie ! Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Du haut d'un immeuble voisin, le Joker sourit. Comme s'il allait bousiller l'un des meilleurs jouets qu'il eut jamais eus… Gotham l'amusait trop pour qu'il songe à la détruire. Pas tout de suite, pas totalement. Le chaos, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Réajustant son chapeau, il tourna les talons.

« Je suis curieux de voir comment tu va t'y prendre pour remettre tous ces petits oiseaux en cage… »

Farfouillant dans une des multiples cachettes de la Batmobile, Bruce sortit une trousse de secours et une seringue. Prudemment, il prit un peu de sang à un homme inconscient.

« Maintenant, Arkham… »

Il leva son visage grave vers la lune pleine et aussi blafarde que le Joker. La question du meurtrier de ses parents résonna dans sa tête : « N'as-tu jamais dansé avec le diable au clair de lune ? »… Cette voix, c'était celle du clown, il en était sûr... sans relâche, la scène se rejouait devant ses yeux. Cet homme au regard glacial qui levait son pistolet vers lui et posait la question...

.

Le diable revêt de multiples formes, parfois toutes en même temps. Pour Bruce Wayne, cette nuit-là, le diable, c'étaient les aliénés d'Arkham Asylum. Toute la nuit et presque toute la journée du lendemain, lui et la police de Gotham œuvrèrent à les emprisonner.

Lorsqu'enfin, la dernière cellule se referma, le bilan tomba : deux-cent-trois morts et près de six-cent blessés. C'était le plus gros coup du Joker depuis l'empoisonnement des réserves d'eau de la ville. Un coup de maître, quand on sait qu'il n'a proprement tué personne lui-même. Il avait l'art de faire s'enchaîner les circonstances…

Effondré sur le fauteuil de sa plateforme de contrôle, Bruce Wayne dormait profondément. Alfred renonça à le réveiller et lui apporta un oreiller et une couverture. La victoire éclatante du Joker dans cette bataille ne faisait aucun doute et c'était un véritable coup dur. Gotham allait mettre du temps à s'en relever, et son protecteur aussi.

* * *

Misère, c'est parti dans tous les sens... ça aurait dû être un court OS, mais j'ai fait autre chose la première heure de la Nuit, puis le second thème est tombé, une amie m'a soufflé deux trois idées et... voilà. XD Si je dis qu'à ma décharge, j'ai écris cet OS sur les coups de 3 heures du matin, ça passe ?

Cette Nuit du FoF m'a donné des idées pour une fic plus longue qu'un simple OS. Du coup, ceci est un Two Shots, ou fic en deux chapitres, si vous préférez. Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et que vous êtes partants pour le deuxième morceau, parce qu'il arrive !

 _Maeglin_


	2. L'Accord et le Chianti

**Auteur** : Maeglin Surion.

 **Disclaimer** : je crains que seule l'idée et la fic soient à moi... Mais celles-là, elles sont bel et bien à moi.

 **Bêtas :** _Yzanmyo_ et _LiliCatAll_ à qui je dis un grand MERCI pour leur relecture patiente et leurs conseils avisés !

 **Note qu'elle est importante :** n'oubliez pas qu'il y a du slash dans cette fic, donc une relation entre deux hommes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, n'hésitez pas à faire demi-tour.

 **Avertissement :** Lemon (HxH).

Par ailleurs, je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce texte, mais j'espère que ce qu'il s'y passe vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez !

Je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **II**

 **L'Accord et le Chianti  
**

« Bruce, puis-je me permettre de vous souligner que vous êtes étrangement muet ces derniers jours ? »

A court d'idées pour attirer l'attention de son maître, le majordome s'était risqué à lui en parler, sans grand résultat. Bruce Wayne marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Las, Alfred soupira.

« Comment, Monsieur ?

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites, Alfred ? »

L'homme d'affaires semblait revenir brutalement sur Terre après une profonde réflexion.

« Vous m'avez l'air préoccupé, Monsieur.

— Hm… Je repensais à mon entrevue avec le Joker…

— Votre épaule vous fait toujours souffrir ?

— Non… »

Devant le manque de conversation de son maître, Alfred se résigna à laisser tomber. Il avait probablement du mal à assimiler les événements de la semaine dernière…

De retour à la cuisine et malgré l'heure avancée de la journée, il prépara une petite collation revigorante qu'il servit à un Bruce toujours aussi apathique.

« Mademoiselle Vale a encore téléphoné ce matin. Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, ça m'a l'air d'être une fille bien. »

Bruce ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard suffisamment équivoque pour que le vieil homme comprenne qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce plan. Décidément, il n'était pas près de le caser non plus. Pas la moindre bonne nouvelle à l'horizon, donc.

Depuis son gros coup du « vote infernal », comme l'avaient si finement nommé les médias de Gotham, le Joker s'était fait discret au point qu'on en était presque arrivé à se demander s'il y avait vraiment un type derrière tout ça.

Toutefois, certains des pensionnaires d'Arkham Asylum ayant échappé à la vigilance de la police et même à la sienne, Bruce avait dû intervenir plusieurs nuits d'affilée pour les remettre sous les verrous. Le manque de sommeil expliquerait en partie sa mauvaise volonté mais qu'avait bien pu dire – ou faire – le Joker pour le perturber à ce point ? Alfred s'interrogeait.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par le bruit de la sonnette. Intrigué, il haussa un sourcil.

« Attendons-nous quelqu'un, Monsieur ? »

Le milliardaire secoua la tête en jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette et, courtois, le majordome se présenta à la porte.

Il manqua de sursauter en découvrant son visiteur et déploya de gros efforts pour ne rien perdre de son flegme. Celui-ci, debout sur le seuil et très à l'aise, ôta son couvre-chef pour le saluer.

« Bien le bonsoir, l'ami. Monsieur Wayne est-il là ? » demanda le Joker de son plus beau sourire.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Alfred prit quelques secondes pour observer l'attitude et l'apparence de son visiteur. S'il portait une arme ou avait de mauvais desseins, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Quoique impressionnant, son sourire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus avenant.

« Êtes-vous armé, Monsieur ? » s'enquit-il tout de même.

Le clown fit la moue.

« Deux-trois couteaux qui traînent, rien de bien méchant. Et deux-trois pistolets dans la voiture, aussi, vous pensez que ça compte ? »

Il avait l'air si naïf que c'en était presque désarmant. Alfred se méfia d'autant plus et se maudit pour avoir oublié de verrouiller le portail du manoir : la Rolls violette du Joker trônait d'une façon particulièrement insolente sur le gravier blanc de la cour.

« Seulement si vous comptez vous en servir, Monsieur. » répondit Alfred.

Le calme olympien du serviteur amusait beaucoup le criminel qui sourit encore.

« Ce n'est pas prévu au programme.

— Et quel est le programme, je vous prie ?

— Que vous me laissiez honorer Monsieur Wayne de ma présence, annonça-t-il en étirant encore son sourire. Lui et moi avons à parler affaires.

— Affaires, vraiment ?

— Tout à fait. »

Comprenant qu'une telle conversation ne les mènerait nulle part, Alfred prit le risque de le laisser passer et s'écarta.

« Je vous en prie.

— Merci bien. »

Le Joker franchit le seuil ouvragé et observa ce lieu qui respirait le luxe d'un œil attentif.

« Plutôt chouette, la baraque… » pensa-t-il en louchant sur les boiseries et les tapis d'Orient.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, proposa Alfred. Monsieur Wayne va vous recevoir. »

Le Joker eut un sourire moqueur devant tant de manières mais obtempéra docilement, non sans zyeuter un coup dans le vase Ming qui siégeait à gauche de l'escalier monumental et qu'il se retenait furieusement de pousser du doigt.

Poliment, le majordome le conduisit à un salon tout aussi fastueux et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil vert bouteille. Obéissant, il s'assit et prit un air angélique qui, associé à son physique, mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Alfred était prêt à parier qu'il allait chaparder quelque chose si ce n'était pas déjà fait, mais c'était mal connaître le Joker. De l'argent, il en avait à foison. Ses affaires étaient florissantes et la marque à son effigie n'était pas la seule qu'il possédait. Ce que les habitants de Gotham ignoraient ne lui faisait pas de tort, comme on dit. Cela étant, il trouvait la décoration tout à fait à son goût, à quelques tons près.

Après quelques minutes de briefing, Bruce Wayne entra à son tour. Le Joker se leva et salua en s'inclinant bien bas.

« Bonsoir, l'ami.

— Bonsoir. »

Faisant une pause, le visiteur détailla son hôte, mais celui-ci restait de marbre. Tant pis pour la réaction mémorable, ce sera pour une autre fois. Il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un d'aussi athlétique. Il faut dire que l'armure blindée et les costumes sur mesure, ça fausse les valeurs, et qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion de le voir d'aussi près habillé en civil.

« Comment ça s'est passé, l'autre jour ? Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à ranger, monsieur Wayne ? s'enquit-il d'un ton moqueur.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. » affirma-t-il en se rasseyant et en croisant les jambes.

Il n'était pas décidé à partir. Bruce s'assit à son tour.

« Vous avez causé de gros dégâts.

— J'espère bien. »

Cette fois, son sourire était comme l'autre jour : débarrassé de tout bon sentiment. Le milliardaire se crispa légèrement.

« Et à quoi cela vous avance, au juste ? »

Le Joker se pencha en avant et haussa les sourcils d'un air provocateur.

« Ça m'amuse beaucoup.

— Vous avez de drôles de passe-temps. »

Le clown balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main.

« Cessez un peu cette comédie, monsieur Wayne, dit-il d'un ton condescendant. J'ai besoin de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, ou bien est-ce que cela vous revient ? »

De la doublure de sa veste, il sortit un pistolet, un vrai, semblait-il, et le pointa sur Bruce en tirant sur le chien, sourire aux lèvres. Pensif, le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette fois-ci, il se disait que si le Joker avait voulu le tuer, il serait déjà mort depuis un bon moment déjà. Aussi prit-il son temps.

« Alfred ? appela-t-il sous le regard du criminel qui ne se départit pas de son sourire.

— Monsieur ? Oh.

— Ne vous occupez pas de ça, Alfred. Apportez-nous du café, s'il vous plaît.

— Hum… Tout de suite, Monsieur… »

Poliment, il s'exécuta, priant pour que son maître sache ce qu'il était en train de faire. Quand Bruce accrocha son regard aux yeux acides, le malfaiteur leva brièvement un sourcil et pressa la détente. Malgré lui, le justicier sursauta au petit bruit sec émis par l'arme factice dont un drapeau coloré portant la mention « Bang ! » sortit. Le Joker ricana.

« Je m'en souviens.

— Bravo. »

Il rengaina le révolver et s'installa plus confortablement, son chapeau sur les genoux.

« Pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question ?

— N'as-tu jamais dansé avec le diable au clair de lune ? récita-t-il rêveusement.

— Celle-là, oui.

— C'était plus fort que moi. » admit le clown d'un air faussement coupable qui, avec son sourire permanent, faisait un drôle d'effet.

Alfred revint avec un plateau d'argent qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Il servit un café au Joker et l'interrogea du regard.

« Noir, sans sucre, merci. » indiqua poliment le concerné.

Le majordome obéit et en servit un autre à Bruce avant de se retirer. Portant le breuvage à ses lèvres pourpres, le malfaiteur inspira longuement.

« C'est quand même dingue ce que je peux adorer le café… » pensa-t-il tout à son affaire.

« Je me demande combien de temps ça lui prend de se maquiller comme ça… » se demanda Bruce Wayne de son côté.

Le silence s'installa un moment. Les yeux clos, le clown buvait tranquillement et Batman commençait à trouver le temps long.

« D'où sortez-vous cette phrase ?

— C'est vraiment du bon café, souligna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

— Alors ? » s'impatienta Bruce.

Prenant un malin plaisir à le faire lanterner, il but une autre gorgée en promenant son regard sur les tapisseries et la riche bibliothèque.

« On me l'a posée, il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne question, alors je la repose, çà et là. »

Les yeux bleus du milliardaire s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Vous connaissez cet homme ? »

A cette question, le Joker pencha un peu la tête en arrière et son expression devint impénétrable.

« Si je le connais ? Oh, j'adorerais. Je ne crois pas que vous imaginiez à quel point j'adorerais le connaître. »

En apparence, il était parfaitement calme. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière, mais dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme vengeresse que Bruce ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Vous avez eu affaire à lui… »

C'était davantage une constatation qu'une question. Inclinant la tête, son invité surprise poursuivit :

« Nous nous sommes effectivement rencontrés. Très brièvement. »

Le sinistre sourire démoniaque étira les lèvres du clown d'une manière que Batman n'aurait pas cru physiquement possible. Maintenant qu'il le voyait vraiment de près, et qu'il avait le temps de le détailler, il commençait à imaginer que cette particularité pourrait provenir d'une blessure… Le Joker aurait été défiguré ?

« Je vous propose un marché, Monsieur Wayne. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire un échange de bons procédés.

— Dites-moi.

— Racontez-moi le meurtre de vos parents. »

Surpris, Bruce resta un moment interdit. Il n'avait jamais raconté cet épisode de sa vie à personne et l'idée de se dévoiler autant au Joker le mettait très mal à l'aise. Pourtant… il savait que s'il voulait en savoir plus sur le tueur et sur son visiteur – et, accessoirement, sortir indemne de cette entrevue – il allait devoir jouer cartes sur table…

« J'avais huit ans. Mes parents m'avaient emmené voir _Mefistofele_ mais j'ai voulu sortir avant la fin de la représentation… On est passé par une petite ruelle, et ce type est arrivé. »

Patient et surtout très attentif, le Prince du Crime demeurait de marbre.

« Il a abattu mon père et a arraché le collier de perles de ma mère avant… avant de l'abattre à son tour. C'est là qu'il a levé son arme vers moi. Il a eu un sourire dément et m'a dit : "dis-moi, petit, n'as-tu jamais dansé avec le diable au clair de lune ?"… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer mais son complice a insisté pour qu'ils s'en aillent… et il a cédé. Mais je crois qu'il a dit "on se reverra, petit"… Ceci dit… je n'en suis plus très sûr, aujourd'hui. »

Très ennuyé par cette confession, le milliardaire se tut. Le Joker aussi, quelques minutes, par réflexion plus que par compassion. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de café, posa sa tasse, puis brisa le silence :

« Je gérais les affaires d'un des plus gros bonnets de la finance de Gotham et sa femme me faisait du plat. Il a dû penser que je me l'étais faite, dit-il un ton égal, ou alors il s'est rendu compte que je concluais des affaires dans son dos… Aucune idée. Toujours est-il qu'il a mis un contrat sur ma tête. Vous vous rappelez de l'incident à l'usine de produits chimiques, avec le coup de filet raté de Gordon ? »

Et comment qu'il s'en rappelait… Il avait aussi raté le sien, de coup de filet. Le justicier hocha la tête. Le clown poursuivit :

« Le gros coup de l'usine chimique était un piège qui n'était pas destiné qu'à la police. »

Pensif, il s'arrêta un instant, observant les reflets rouges dessinés par les flammes des bougies sur l'or du pommeau de sa canne. Ne voulant pas l'interrompre, Bruce patienta.

« Je n'ai su pour le contrat que lorsqu'il me l'a dit avant que je ne l'abatte, mais j'ai senti le piège quand je suis arrivé à l'usine. »

Visiblement, il s'en voulait pour ça. Ses sourcils verts se froncèrent.

« L'ennui, c'est que j'ai été un peu lent à la détente… Quand ça a commencé à dégénérer, je suis monté sur une des passerelles et c'est là qu'il m'a mis la main dessus. J'ai pris un coup sur la tête et quand je suis revenu à moi, il était à califourchon sur ma poitrine et appréciait les reflets de son couteau… »

Nouvelle pause. Cette fois, Batman remarqua que la respiration du malfaiteur s'était un peu accélérée et qu'il faisait un effort conséquent pour rester calme. Il devina que, ce qu'il allait entendre, personne d'autre ne le savait. Sauf leur monstre commun… A cette pensée, le brun eut un pauvre sourire.

« Il m'a annoncé qu'il allait me tuer et m'a rallongé l'ouverture, dit-il en mimant un geste qui étira démesurément son sourire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a posé la question. Ensuite, vous êtes arrivé, cape noire et compagnie. »

Il se tut et leva des yeux terrifiants vers le justicier qui inspira profondément pour tâcher de garder son calme.

« L'hémorragie était importante et je ne voyais plus rien à cause du sang que j'avais dans les yeux. Quand je me suis relevé, j'ai dû brandir mon arme et j'ai pris un violent coup dans la poitrine… »

Bruce fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il se souvenait, maintenant. Dans la cohue, il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une mêlée sur l'une des passerelles métalliques de l'usine et, en se retournant, s'était trouvé nez à nez avec un type hagard qui balayait l'air devant lui avec un 44 Magnum en pressant une main sur son visage ensanglanté.

La vérité lui apparut comme une claque qu'il aurait reçue dans la figure. Il aurait pu l'avoir, ce jour-là… si seulement il l'avait remarqué…

Le Joker s'en aperçu et ouvrit les mains dans un geste d'impuissance avec une moue comique.

« Il était là, pas vrai ? »

Le regard moucheté étincela à nouveau et le rictus sinistre réapparut.

« Tout près de vous. Plus près qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

— Il vous a défiguré. »

C'était plus un constat qu'une question et il le regretta à la seconde où il franchit ses lèvres. La flamme vengeresse s'était muée en une fureur sourde qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper. Ne sachant quoi faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, le Chevalier Noir réfléchit intensément à cette journée. Il essayait de voir le visage derrière la main et le sang et crut le reconnaître.

Il y a quelques années, cinq, tout au plus, il avait conclu une affaire avec un businessman séduisant, un peu plus jeune que lui, avec des yeux noisette, des cheveux châtains et un air arrogant auquel il ne fallait pas se fier. En effet, derrière cette façade se cachait quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent, efficace et impossible à rouler. L'affaire leur avait rapporté plusieurs millions à tous les deux… mais quel était son nom ? Cela ne lui revenait pas.

« Nous avons un ennemi commun, annonça Bruce dans une tentative pour désamorcer la situation.

— Il semblerait, en effet. » admit le Joker sans se départir de sa rage silencieuse.

Si l'ordre des événements que Wayne avait en tête était correct, il avait bien flanqué un coup de pied au Joker qui avait alors basculé par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité. A ce moment-là, il avait disparu de son champ de vision et… Non… pas totalement. Bruce avait entendu un bruit d'éclaboussures et s'était penché vers une large cuve verte bouillonnante dont la surface trahissait une récente et brutale intrusion.

« Mon dieu, je l'ai poussé dans le bac de produits chimiques… » pensa-t-il, effaré.

« A la réflexion, je crois que vous et moi sommes quittes, aujourd'hui. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Son regard avait encore changé et il le dévisageait.

« Comment ça ?

— Avec votre coup de pied de karatéka débordé, vous m'avez fait passer par-dessus la rambarde.

— Je sais…

— J'ai piqué une tête dans la cuve de produits chimiques.

— Oui…

— Et vous connaissez la meilleure ? J'en suis ressorti _vivant._ Si c'est pas incroyable, ça. Bon… je crois qu'on peut considérer que j'ai quelque peu… déteint, mais le cocktail glougloutant a au moins le mérite d'avoir stoppé l'hémorragie. »

Devant l'air interdit de Bruce Wayne, il eut un rictus moqueur.

« Je crois qu'avec le masque à gaz de l'autre soir, nous sommes quittes pour cette fois. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, assimilant difficilement le fait que ces couleurs improbables n'avaient rien d'un maquillage mais étaient de _sa_ faute.

« Si nous nous sommes raconté tout ça, Monsieur Batman, vous imaginez bien que ce n'est pas parce que le psy du coin est trop cher, mais parce que nous avons un intérêt commun dans cette histoire…

— Le meurtrier…

— Lui-même. Le meurtre de vos parents était sans doute l'un de ses premiers coups. On dirait qu'il a fait son trou depuis, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots…

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

— Que croyez-vous que j'attende ? »

Bruce se tut et le Prince du Crime se détendit quelque peu. S'avançant, il reprit :

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire savoir que vous jouez au justicier, pour l'instant du moins. Ce qui m'intéresse, en revanche, c'est que si vous vous amusez à jouer au justicier avec ce type, je _veux_ en être. Suis-je suffisamment clair ? »

Après quelques secondes à le regarder droit dans les yeux, la chauve-souris acquiesça.

« Oui, à condition que vous me préveniez si vous lui mettez la main dessus avant moi.

— Marché conclu. »

Le clown lui tendit une main gantée de cuir violet qu'il serra sans hésitation. Dans cette histoire de vengeance, l'homme avait du mal à garder le dessus sur la bête qui désirait plus que tout serrer ses griffes autour du cou de ce monstre. Et le Joker voulait la même chose que lui.

Leur Accord conclu, ils se turent un moment. Dans l'entrée, l'ancienne horloge sonna dix-neuf heures. Alfred se montra à nouveau sans se douter de ce qui venait de se jouer.

« Monsieur restera-t-il pour le souper ? »

Étonnement, le Joker ne répondit pas. Il observait Bruce. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard et hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, Alfred.

— Très bien, Monsieur. Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demander de me suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger ? »

Relativement surpris dans la mesure où il mangeait partout sauf dans la salle à manger, Bruce haussa les épaules et se leva. Le clown l'imita et le majordome s'avança vers lui.

« Permettez-moi de vous débarrassez, Monsieur.

— Comment ? s'étonna le Joker, interrompu en pleine rêverie après avoir découvert un nouveau vase Ming. Oh, bien sûr. Merci, dit-il en lui confiant son chapeau, sa veste et sa canne. Méfiez-vous de la canne, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil mystérieux tandis qu'il retirait ses gants, révélant des mains aussi blanches que son visage, avec des ongles dans les tons vert clair.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

Décidément très amusé par le flegme tout britannique du factotum, le criminel sourit. Le maître des lieux mourait d'envie de lui demander son nom, mais décida d'attendre qu'il ait bu quelques verres de vin en espérant que cela lui délierai la langue.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, il fut aussi interloqué que son visiteur. Il ne se souvenait pas être venu ici auparavant. Il avait vraiment une salle à manger de cette taille ? Décidément, ce manoir lui réservait toujours des surprises, tant il y passait peu de temps. Imperturbable, Alfred les installa à l'immense table, chacun à une extrémité. Le Joker, qui trouvait la situation surnaturelle, se laissa faire et s'assit devant un consommé fumant qui sentait bon la châtaigne et la truffe. Loin au bout, il distingua son hôte et se retint difficilement de lui faire un signe de la main exagérément visible, tellement la distance séparant les deux uniques convives lui semblait comique. Peut-être aurait-il dû amener un mégaphone pour faire la conversation...

Après leur avoir souhaité un bon repas, le majordome repartit et un silence pesant s'installa. Très intéressé par le consommé, le clown ne se fit pas prier et joua le jeu un moment, attendant de voir si ce cher Bruce Wayne trouverait la situation normale ou non.

En réalité, le propriétaire était extrêmement ennuyé. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait à cette table qu'il trouvait ridiculement démesurée. De plus, le fait qu'il se trouve aussi loin de son visiteur le mettait mal à l'aise. A cette distance, aucun moyen de voir si les yeux étranges laissaient présager un vil retournement ou non…

Après quelques cuillerées de breuvage, il leva les siens vers le Joker qui – semblait-il – le fixait depuis déjà un certain temps. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son expression, mais il se pencha et risqua :

« Et si on allait ailleurs ?

— Très bonne idée. » répondit le concerné en prenant son assiette.

Ils se levèrent et Bruce le mena après quelques malheureux détours jusqu'à la cuisine où s'affairait Alfred. Surpris, il les regarda entrer et s'installer à la petite table non loin.

« Voilà qui est mieux.

— Comme vous dites. Oh, Alfred, le consommé est excellent.

— Une vraie tuerie, approuva le Joker.

— Je vous remercie, Messieurs. »

Cette fois-ci, le criminel rit.

« Votre maîtrise et votre prestance m'impressionnent, Monsieur Pennyworth. »

Le majordome ne fut qu'à demi étonné que cet homme étrange mais extrêmement vif connaisse son nom complet. Il leva un sourcil faussement contrarié.

« Alfred a une maîtrise impressionnante, renchérit Wayne.

— C'est que j'ai eu de quoi m'entraîner, Monsieur. » rétorqua-t-il, feignant d'être vexé.

Cette fois, ce fut Bruce qui rit. Il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée ou non, mais il commençait à se détendre. Rien ne laissait présager un quelconque acte malveillant et, d'ailleurs, de son côté, le criminel avait fini son consommé et observait la scène en souriant.

Affairé, Alfred déposa deux verres sur la table et leur présenta une bouteille poussiéreuse.

« Chianti de quarante ans d'âge.

— Très bonne idée. » approuva Bruce.

Le vieil homme les servit et débarrassa les assiettes creuses. Le justicier leva son verre pour trinquer avec le malfaiteur. L'ironie de la situation les fit sourire tous les deux.

« Je crois que nous ferons de bonnes affaires, tous les deux, annonça ce dernier.

— Peut-être bien. A la vôtre. »

Les verres de cristal tintèrent et ils burent avec délice.

De son poste de travail, Alfred Pennyworth les observait d'un œil discret. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui semblait appartenir à un univers parallèle. Toujours persuadé que le clown les endormait, il goûta le plat principal pour en vérifier l'assaisonnement. Parfait. Bon. Il dressa dans des assiettes de porcelaine prestigieuse et alla les déposer sur l'antique table surclassée. Enthousiaste, le Joker lui fit de la place. L'odeur l'enchantait réellement. Malgré sa taille fine, il adorait manger et il avait été si occupé qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner.

« Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, Messieurs.

— Merci, Alfred. »

Le criminel se contenta d'un sourire appuyé mais sincère et le majordome se retira. Les desserts étaient déjà prêts, aussi décida-t-il d'aller lire quelque peu et les laisser seuls, espérant qu'il retrouverait sa cuisine intacte à son retour.

Ne sachant trop quoi se dire, ils entamèrent leurs plats en silence. Bruce était un peu déçu que son invité ne boive pas autant qu'il le souhaiterait, mais le Joker buvait rarement au cours d'un repas. Il lui jetait de brefs coups d'œil, en tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer, cependant, l'excellente vision périphérique du businessman blafard ne lui laissait aucune chance. Ennuyé, il finit par lever les yeux et les planter dans ceux de Batman. A cet instant, il se surprit à nouveau à le trouver séduisant.

Occupé à l'observer, il demeura immobile. Étonnement, le milliardaire ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise. Ils restèrent à se fixer ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. Les yeux à la couleur altérée par l'acide le fascinaient réellement. Suivant l'état d'esprit de leur propriétaire, des lueurs inquiétantes s'y allumaient telles des feux follets au cœur d'une sombre lande.

« J'imagine que notre Accord de tout à l'heure ne concerne pas vos agissements à Gotham, souffla-t-il d'un ton presque moqueur.

— Vous imaginez bien. »

Le sourire déconcertant étira à nouveau les lèvres mutilées.

« Voyez le bon côté des choses… Sans moi, vous n'auriez pas de prétexte décent pour enfiler une combinaison noire moulante et courir les toits de Gotham avec un fouet à la ceinture… »

Wayne lui lança un regard noir qui ne l'était pas tant. Le pire, étant que c'était vrai.

« Comment trouvez-vous le Chianti ?

— Excellent. Comme le reste. »

Hochant la tête, le brun remplit les verres et retourna à son repas. Décidément, ce Joker n'était pas bavard… à tel point que c'en devenait gênant. On n'entendait que les tintements des couverts d'argent ; de temps à autre, une semelle raclait le carrelage quand son propriétaire réajustait sa posture. Le reste du repas se déroula dans cette ambiance étrange entre chiens et loups, pas totalement inconfortable, mais pas totalement confortable non plus.

.

Lorsque Alfred débarrassa les coupelles à dessert, Bruce Wayne lui demanda de rapporter encore une ou deux bouteilles de vin, ce qu'il fit. Cette fois, le malfaiteur fut plus coopératif et tint bien le rythme. Après deux bouteilles de bon vin rouge italien, leur phrasé était devenu quelque peu approximatif et ils avaient parfois du mal à savoir s'ils parlaient de la même chose ou non.

Entre deux dissertations animées sur les retombées économiques de la présence d'un éventuel cachalot vert à Gotham, Alfred réapparut. Sur le seuil, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et leva un sourcil. Les deux hommes étaient plus vautrés qu'assis et l'une des bouteilles reposait sur le flanc. La chaleur lui étant monté à la tête, le Joker avait déboutonné la veste jaune de son costume trois pièces et s'éventait du revers de la main. Bruce, quant à lui, s'appliquait à viser pour remplir à nouveau les verres avec le petit fond de Chianti.

Le factotum soupira et se dit que, finalement, rien de dangereux n'allait se passer ce soir. D'autant plus que vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, il était très peu probable que son maître réussisse à retrouver la cave à vin pour en rajouter une couche.

« Messieurs, j'espère que le repas vous a convenu.

— Oh, parfait, c'était parfait, s'exclama le clown en sursautant comme si on venait de le réveiller.

— Vraiment délicieux, Alfred.

— Je vous remercie. Si vous me le permettez, je vais me coucher. Laissez tout cela, je débarrasserai demain matin.

— Bonne nuit, Alfred.

— Bonne nuit, Messieurs. »

Il emporta avec lui le souvenir d'un sourire très aimable mais étonnement démesuré et se surpris à se demander quel genre de type pouvait bien être ce Joker et quels pouvaient être ses véritables desseins. Épuisé, c'est finalement l'esprit apaisé qu'il s'endormit.

Dans la cuisine, le criminel s'étira et avisa sa montre. Une heure du matin. Dans un effort de réflexion intense, il fouilla activement sa mémoire : n'avait-il pas quelque chose de prévu le lendemain ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi, ni quand, ni de quelle importance. Bon. Il fit une tentative pour se lever et chancela quelque peu. Bruce le récupéra avant qu'il ne manque sa chaise.

« Dites donc, il cogne pas mal, ce Chianti.

— Vous allez où comme ça ? » l'interrogea Bruce en le suivant clopin-clopant dans le couloir.

Le regard équivoque du Joker vers la porte monumentale lui répondit.

« Il est hors de question que vous condudi… conduidis… rouliez dans cet état. »

Hilare, le clown dû s'appuyer contre la rampe pour rester debout. Bruce se vexa puis rit à son tour.

« Ça me parait effectivement être une mauvaise idée.

— J'ai beaucoup de canapés. Et quelques lits, aussi.

— Hum… »

Le Joker chancela jusqu'au vase Ming qui tangua dangereusement lorsqu'il le heurta.

« Où ça ? »

Le brun le rejoignit et grimpa quelques marches avant d'en manquer une et de partir en vrille. Son compère le rattrapa et, dans une pirouette relativement peu élégante, Bruce vint le clouer au mur.

« Ben c'est pas jojo… » commenta le clown.

Ils rirent et apprécièrent cette proximité nouvelle. Légèrement plus petit que Bruce Wayne, le Joker pencha la tête en arrière pour arrimer son regard au sien. Au fond des prunelles mouchetées, le riche héritier décela quelque chose d'inédit et de délicieusement aguicheur.

Son regard glissa jusqu'à la bouche pourpre. Vu de près, le criminel était terriblement attirant. Les commissures des lèvres s'étirèrent et elles s'entrouvrirent, révélant des dents parfaitement alignées et très blanches. Inclinant la tête, Bruce s'avança et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il vit le clown sourire d'une manière très tendre. D'une main, il défit le nœud vert qui enserrait le cou blanc et, de l'autre, l'invita à le suivre d'une douce caresse.

S'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, ils avalèrent les dernières marches qui les séparaient de la chambre de Wayne. Une fois la porte close, la veste jaune s'envola à travers la pièce et les mains de craie emprisonnèrent les joues rosies du brun qui ne se fit pas prier pour renouveler le baiser. Celui-ci se fit bien plus intime que le premier et se prolongea avec lenteur et passion tandis que les mains puissantes de Bruce délogeaient la chemise violette du pantalon pour parcourir ce corps inconnu.

Il voulait tout connaître du Joker, les moindres recoins, même les mieux cachés, les mieux gardés, surtout ceux-là. S'agrippant à son pantalon, il l'attira contre lui, un peu brutalement sans doute, mais il sentait la fièvre du désir le gagner.

Souplement, le corps opalin vint chercher le contact tandis que les mains claires défaisaient habilement la ceinture du businessman.

Ils s'effeuillèrent fébrilement, partagés entre la hâte de l'amour et l'envie de prolonger l'instant. Lorsque Bruce avança pour guider le Joker jusqu'au lit tout proche, celui-ci s'agrippa vainement à son cou pour conserver son équilibre. Chancelants, ils s'effondrèrent au bout de quelques pas. Fort heureusement, le matelas accueillit le criminel en douceur, et les deux hommes continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, à peine conscients de leur chute.

Sur les draps, Batman passa une main ferme sous les reins de son amant pour le soulever et le remonter jusqu'à la tête de lit. Là, il prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer. La pâleur de suaire du clown était atténuée par le désir. Les joues empourprées, il l'observait de ses yeux assombris de passion. Les muscles visibles du torse clair se soulevaient au rythme irrégulier du souffle court.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa profondément, passionnément, avec une délicieuse lenteur toute calculée qui fit gémir son amant. Ce son enivra le brun qui les débarrassa des derniers vêtements gênants et se plaça d'autorité entre les jambes frémissantes. Un soupir rauque leur échappa au moment où leurs érections se frôlèrent et le justicier dû faire un effort pour se retenir d'aller trop vite. Il était hors de question pour lui de brûler les étapes. Abandonnant les lèvres rouges pour embrasser le cou crayeux, il ouvrit la table de chevet et sorti des préservatifs et une petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il y avait découverte quelques jours plus tôt. Le maître des lieux soupçonnait Alfred de veiller impunément à ce genre de choses mais le remerciait à présent grandement de son côté préventif.

L'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool et le désir, le criminel le regardait faire du coin de l'œil, promenant suavement ses mains douces sur la peau tendue par-dessus les muscles fermes. Wayne revint chercher un baiser qu'on lui offrit avec avidité. Un souffle court et chaud lui caressa le visage tandis que leurs langues redoublaient de passion. Malgré le Chianti qui agglomérait ses pensées en une nébuleuse informe, Bruce se concentra de toutes ses forces pour mesurer au maximum ses mouvements : il voulait prolonger leur intimité licencieuse autant que possible.

Sous ses caresses appuyées, le corps blanc se cambra et frissonna. Peu familier de ce genre de contact, le Joker eut quelques peines à se détendre, mais, l'alcool aidant, il ne tarda pas à s'abandonner aux sensations sulfureuses que faisaient naître en lui les attentions passionnées de sa Némésis, qui ne l'était plus tant à cet instant. Malgré leur rivalité, le clown n'avait pu s'empêcher de fantasmer sur le corps qui se camouflait sous la tenue noire du Batman. Et, quand il avait enfin appris son identité véritable, il n'avait nullement été déçu. Bruce Wayne était un bel homme, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, et il était peut-être fou, défiguré sans aucun doute, mais certainement pas aveugle ni asexué. Et même si, pour lui, c'était une première avec un homme, il serait mensonger de dire qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé à quoi ressemblait ce milliardaire tant convoité au lit, enviant parfois les conquêtes qui se pavanaient à son bras.

Sentant son amant se détendre sous ses caresses, le brun rompit le baiser. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, il déchira l'emballage d'un premier préservatif qu'il agita lentement sous les yeux acides dans lesquels brillait à nouveau une lueur de folie furieusement attisée par le désir. Le Joker l'accepta avec un sourire inquiétant. Il se redressa quand Bruce recula et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs. D'abord douce et légère, elle se fit soudain brutale. Le criminel tira fermement pour obliger son amant à se rallonger contre lui.

« Chuuut… » murmura-t-il d'un ton doucereux quand le Chevalier Noir étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

Surpris par le brusque changement dans le comportement de son amant et la force de sa poigne, le milliardaire obéit. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent et glissèrent le long de la peau opaline jusqu'au membre dressé. La gêne provoquée par l'inconfort de la situation lui plut plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait et, prenant appui sur un coude, il fit courir sa main libre le long de la jambe fine et nerveuse du clown, montant plusieurs fois jusqu'à l'aine. Celui-ci soupira de plaisir et lui rendit le préservatif. En le prenant, Bruce se risqua à lever les yeux. En croisant ceux de son compagnon, il ressentit furtivement un frisson de terreur car un sourire étrange étira à nouveau les lèvres mutilées.

Fasciné par les orbes terribles, Wayne déroula sensuellement la fine enveloppe de latex le long de la verge turgescente sans interrompre les caresses dont le Joker se délectait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans cette position, avec cet homme en particulier. S'il admirait son intelligence, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il la mette au service de la communauté plutôt qu'à celui des criminels, il n'avait jamais réellement porté attention à son physique. Il avait remarqué – comment aurait-il pu le manquer – le maquillage outrancier et la bouche démesurée, mais le reste de sa personne ne l'avait jamais particulièrement frappé.

Ce soir, pourtant, il avait découvert une autre facette de cet homme. Ce n'était pas juste un psychopathe fou à lier et incroyablement dangereux. Davantage se cachait sous le sourire provocateur et le look bariolé du Joker. Au bout du compte, ce Joker n'était qu'une façade, une armure, comme Batman l'était pour lui. Et l'homme qui se dissimulait derrière, et qu'il avait entraperçu ce soir, l'intriguait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Il était un papillon attiré par le feu… Il risquait de se brûler, mais, cette nuit, peu lui importait. Il se laisserait brûler par le désir qu'il lui inspirait.

Il descendit encore et, sans le quitter des yeux, commença une lente fellation qui électrisa son nouvel amant. Celui-ci renversa la tête en arrière et enferma les mèches noires dans un véritable étau. Un tel traitement aurait pu faire grimacer le brun. Bien au contraire, il déclencha un grognement de plaisir dont les vibratos autour de son membre augmentèrent son délicieux supplice. Son corps était parcouru de vagues de blandices de plus en plus exquises tandis que les lèvres du justicier emprisonnaient son sexe avec ardeur.

Submergé par le désir, le Joker ressentit une profonde gêne. Il ne pouvait interdire à son corps de s'enflammer sous les caresses de cet homme. Son ennemi de longue date lui procurait tant de plaisir qu'il se sentait pris dans un tourbillon de passion délictueuse. Son malaise s'envola définitivement lorsqu'il arrima ses yeux flamboyants de folie à ceux, bleu acier mais animés d'une étincelle hypnotisante de désir, de Bruce Wayne.

Lorsqu'un doigt long et fin vint délicatement frôler l'entrée de son intimité, le clown eut un sursaut. La caresse lascive qu'opéraient sur lui les lèvres fermes lui tournait la tête. La sensation froide du lubrifiant le fit frissonner quand Bruce l'effleura encore et il laissa échapper d'autres plaintes concupiscentes. Avec douceur, son amant franchit lentement la barrière délicate.

« Hnn… »

Ce geignement hautement lubrique excita fortement le milliardaire qui plongea plus profondément dans l'antre étroit, faisant se cambrer celui qu'il voulait posséder tout entier. Ralentissant voluptueusement la fellation, il explora graduellement l'intimité de cet homme extraordinaire qui tanguait redoutablement entre la raison et la folie, se délectant de ses complaintes torrides. Un point particulier dans les méandres du corps opalin fut adroitement stimulé et un cri jouissif échappa au clown. Il sentit se déverser en lui des flots impétueux de lave en fusion. La zone intensément érogène fut à nouveau sollicitée, avec davantage d'ardeur, et un spasme passionnel le secoua.

Bruce sentit le fourreau de chair convulser autour de son doigt et ajouta souplement un second. Il progressa avec douceur, prenant soin de ne pas faire de mal à son amant. Voir le Joker ainsi galvanisé embrasait du même coup son propre désir. Le voyant se cambrer lascivement, il accentua encore la pression sur sa virilité en chatouillant derechef la petite glande si sensible.

Éperdu, le criminel gémit avec une exquise impudicité. Se délectant des réactions avides de son amant, le businessman modula impérieusement le rythme et la pression qu'il imposait au phallus lilial sans cesser de stimuler ce point si sensible, dissimulé dans les replis du corps ivoirin. Lorsque les hanches diaphanes se mirent à onduler d'elles-mêmes, obéissant avidement à la cadence imposée, Bruce le cloua doucement mais fermement au matelas. Il laissa alors lentement glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au gland, le libérant cruellement de son étreinte délicieuse. Progressivement, il remonta, faisant courir ses lèvres et sa langue le long du sillon entre les abdominaux, s'attardant brièvement sur le nombril avant de poursuivre jusqu'à la gorge, où il déposa un suçon dominateur qui provoqua un gémissement rauque.

Le visage enfoui dans le cou immaculé, Batman apprécia le souffle court et les pulsations rapides de la jugulaire palpitante, preuves de l'excitation exacerbée du Joker. Suavement, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, provoquant un gémissement de satisfaction chez l'homme qui partageait sa nuit. Lorsque les doigts crémeux démêlèrent les mèches noires qu'ils avaient tant malmenées, le justicier se crispa. Cependant, la caresse se fit très tendre et descendit le long de la nuque jusqu'à la naissance du dos avant de remonter plusieurs fois.

Prenant appui sur un coude, le milliardaire attira le visage empourpré du criminel vers lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse, muselant son propre désir pour mieux amener celui de son amant à son paroxysme.

Les bras clairs se nouèrent autour de sa nuque alors qu'il tendait à nouveau la main vers la table de nuit. Se dégageant momentanément de l'étreinte passionnée, il enfila lui-même un préservatif qu'il adjoignit soigneusement de lubrifiant.

Nichant à nouveau son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, il souleva légèrement les hanches du Joker pour faciliter la pénétration et s'introduisit aussi calmement que lui permettait sa maîtrise. Le corps en fusion du clown réagit intensément et il étouffa un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Pris d'un soudain besoin de dominer pleinement son compagnon, Bruce vint épouser les formes du corps frissonnant sous lui et glissa ses mains dans les siennes. Il voulait le rendre fou de plaisir, qu'il hurle son nom, seulement le sien. Il voulait éteindre à tout jamais la flamme terrifiante qui habitait les yeux mouchetés.

Inclinant la tête, il déposa des baisers humides à la base de la gorge qui devinrent plus appuyés au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait le long de la jugulaire et que ses hanches se mettaient à bouger. Pour aider son amant à se détendre, le businessman le caressa de son corps, de sa joue, l'embrassa, lui susurra de lui faire confiance, lui avoua tout bas à quel point il le trouvait superbe, ainsi éperdu. Cette confession décupla les sensations de l'homme à la peau de neige qu'il embrassait fiévreusement. Progressivement, les tiraillements liés à la pénétration s'amenuisèrent, cédant la place au seul plaisir. Le feu qui brûlait avec ardeur au creux des reins diaphanes redoubla d'intensité lorsque le brun accéléra ses va-et-vient.

Un cri échappa aux lèvres pourpres quand le sexe profondément engoncé vint heurter sa prostate. Puis un nouveau, et un autre, encore et encore. Les geignements terriblement érotiques du clown montèrent en intensité quand les mouvements de Bruce se firent plus lents. Indiciblement plus lents et plus exquis.

Leurs corps perlés de sueur et saupoudrés de chair de poule glissaient souplement l'un contre l'autre dans une caresse enivrante.

Les ongles céladon du criminel s'enfonçaient dans la peau halée du justicier, mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas sa liberté de mouvement pour autant. Sentant les jambes qui se relevaient contre ses hanches avec concupiscence, Batman se retira presque totalement avant de le prendre puissamment. Les cris de jouissance qui suivirent son brusque changement de cadence lui firent perdre la tête. C'était si bon de sentir l'étroit passage qui l'enfermait se contracter et l'enserrer plus fort qu'il en voulait toujours plus.

Les jambes opalescentes emprisonnèrent dans un sursaut le corps doré qui ondulait entre elles. L'homme à la peau de craie se tendit comme un arc prêt à se briser quand il atteignit le septième ciel en criant. A cet instant, la pression autour de son sexe se fit si forte que Bruce ne put que le rejoindre dans un râle luxurieux.

Éreinté, il vint poser son front contre celui de son amant qui, envahi par le plaisir, releva davantage les jambes pour le serrer encore plus contre lui.

Libérant les mains blanches de son étreinte dominatrice, le justicier l'embrassa à nouveau tandis qu'elles venaient caresser tendrement ses joues rougies par l'effort et l'orgasme.

Peu à peu, leurs respirations s'apaisèrent et le brun se retira dans un gémissement commun. Les préservatifs usagés atterrirent dans la poubelle lorsqu'il revint s'allonger près de son amant.

Vaincu, le Joker vint se lover contre le torse puissant et l'enlaça. Ils apprécièrent ainsi longuement cette nouvelle et délicieuse proximité.

« Jack… »

Le criminel murmura ce nom sur le ton de la confidence. Bruce écarta une mèche verte de son front luisant de sueur en l'interrogeant du regard. Celui de son amant se fit plus tendre. La lueur de folie semblait s'être envolée.

« Je m'appelle Jack. » répéta-t-il.

Le brun sourit alors, honoré par cet aveu, et vint cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres fines. Alors qu'il le rompait, Jack suivit son mouvement et se plaça au-dessus de lui avec légèreté.

Sentant son homme inconfortable, il prit son temps. Lentement, avec une tendresse qui lui était d'ordinaire étrangère, il l'embrassa sur la bouche, les yeux, descendit jusqu'à la gorge en faisant glisser une main chaude entre les pectoraux. Il redessina les abdominaux, s'attarda brièvement sur les hanches avant d'atteindre la zone qu'il convoitait.

Partagé entre un désir ardent et une gêne grandissante, Bruce demeurait tendu. Jamais il ne s'était offert de la sorte. Avec une lenteur maîtrisée, le Joker approfondit ses caresses, faisant courir sa langue sur les os saillants des épaules, les mordillant même de temps à autre. Il brûlait d'envie de le prendre immédiatement, de le posséder complètement, mais le désir inédit de donner du plaisir à la personne qui partageait sa couche l'obligea à se contenir.

D'une main experte, il caressa la peau fine entre les cuisses qu'il explora toujours plus loin. Malgré lui, Wayne gémit d'une satisfaction coupable qui ravit le clown. Il l'embrassa encore, ondulant souplement pour venir épouser chaque centimètre carré du corps contracté du milliardaire. Il aurait voulu lui susurrer les mêmes encouragements que ceux auxquels il avait eu droit, mais il s'en trouvait incapable. Jack déploya alors des trésors d'ingéniosité pour compenser son mutisme.

Ses doigts minces s'entortillèrent lascivement dans les mèches aussi noires qu'une nuit de nouvelle lune, les tiraillant et les caressant avec un délice partagé.

Les lèvres effilées et dessinées d'un trait si sombre qu'il contrastait fortement avec la peau opalescente épousaient les courbes vigoureuses avec indécence. Elles insistèrent sur les épaules puis vinrent taquiner un téton qui pointait d'excitation. Un grognement de plaisir échappa au brun quand le Joker se mit à le lécher sensuellement. Promenant son visage au plus près de la peau mate qu'il caressait de son souffle chaud, le criminel dévora son amant des yeux et de la bouche, enfermant de ses doigts délicats mais fermes la verge qui se raidissait à nouveau sous ses assauts concupiscents.

Les soupirs lascifs de son amant tendaient à lui faire perdre le contrôle sur son propre corps. Il les étouffa de ses baisers profonds et passionnés en massant voluptueusement le membre désormais dressé et quémandeur. Il insista sur le gland particulièrement sensible et arracha un gémissement plus haut que les autres à son ennemi qui ne l'était plus tant.

Bien décidé à le rendre aussi ivre de plaisir qu'il le fut, le Joker ralentit encore et se déroba lorsque les lèvres gonflées par les baisés et les mordillements tentèrent de se saisir des siennes, n'autorisant que son souffle chaud à les caresser.

Il imposa un rythme plus soutenu à la hampe palpitante tandis qu'il se plaçait souplement entre les jambes de son compagnon qui frémit d'envie. Cette fois, Jack l'embrassa fougueusement mais très brièvement, ce qui soutira un grognement de frustration à Bruce. Exalté, l'homme à la peau blanche ondoya lentement pour s'unir sensuellement à ce corps brûlant qui frissonnait toujours plus. Tendant la main, il se saisit du préservatif esseulé sur la table basse et l'enfila sans rompre le contact charnel avec son amant.

Pour ce qu'il avait en tête, il se devait de le préparer soigneusement car lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en cet instant. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec un homme, la pratique de la sodomie ne lui était pas étrangère... Après tout, les femmes aussi ont un anus, et quel moyen plus sûr pour éviter toute grossesse indésirable. N'étant habituellement pas des plus tendres avec ses partenaires de jeux, il savait parfaitement que cela pouvait faire mal, très mal même. Mais ce soir, tout était différent...

Quand la barrière étroite de son intimité fut franchie, Wayne fut saisi de sensations luxurieuses qui l'incitèrent à s'offrir davantage. Cependant que le point tant recherché était habilement pressé, il laissa échapper des gémissements torrides. Jouant de ses doigts lubrifiés au cœur de l'antre de chair, le clown prolongea délicieusement les préliminaires jusqu'à ce que les suppliques du brun deviennent inintelligibles.

Lorsqu'il s'introduisit enfin en lui, il le fit si lentement que Bruce, n'en pouvant plus, le saisit avidement par les hanches et lui intima d'accélérer. Il gémit puissamment quand leurs corps se rencontrèrent au plus profond de la pénétration. Jack rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre, savourant l'instant dans toute sa mesure.

Il releva les jambes de son compagnon et le laissa l'enserrer.

Posant ses avant-bras sur l'oreiller, le Joker glissa une main dans les cheveux ébènes et serra lentement mais fermement, de sorte à attirer le visage de Bruce vers l'arrière et à exposer son cou. Celui-ci gémit, puis laissa échapper un cri de jouissance alors que Jack se mettait à bouger et heurtait sa prostate.

D'abord lents, ses va-et-vient devinrent plus fougueux, plus brutaux et Bruce eut de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser. Un mot tendre glissé subrepticement à son oreille entre deux titillements du lobe sensible acheva d'abattre ses palissades de gêne. Le justicier s'abandonna et laissa éclater son désir en criant son plaisir, agrippé à son amant dont les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques. Lorsque le brun atteignit l'extase, il se contracta dans une succession de spasmes qui déclenchèrent une véritable lame de fond qui s'éleva pour s'emparer du corps du Joker qui jouit à son tour avant de s'effondrer sur lui, éreinté.

Au bout de quelques instants, leurs souffles s'apaisèrent et le Joker se redressa. Désentortillant ses doigts des cheveux noirs emmêlés, il les caressa doucement. Quand son amant releva la tête, il l'embrassa tendrement en se retirant. Débarrassé de l'enveloppe de caoutchouc, l'homme à la peau opalescente se rallongea aux côtés du businessman. Harassés, ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, se regardant, se caressant du bout des doigts, l'alcool leur embrumant l'esprit ne dissipant pas totalement le sentiment d'incrédulité face à ce qu'ils venaient de faire… Deux fois. Bruce constata avec soulagement que la lueur terrible semblait avoir définitivement libéré les yeux acides.

Sentant progressivement le sommeil les gagner, ils se rapprochèrent dans une douce étreinte et, l'un contre l'autre, finirent par s'endormir.

.

Au petit matin, en faisant son habituel tour du propriétaire, Alfred remarqua avec surprise que les affaires du Joker se trouvaient toujours sur le portemanteau de l'entrée. Par acquis de conscience, il avisa la cuisine, vide si ce n'était les reliefs d'un repas copieux et bien arrosé, et, Dieu soit loué, intacte ! Il se dit que ce devait être à cause de cela que le criminel n'était pas parti : il n'était pas en état de prendre le volant. Restait encore à voir où ils avaient pu échouer dans ce brouillard enrichi en Chianti.

Son regard exercé parcourait le hall et l'escalier monumental lorsqu'il fut attiré par une touche de couleur verte qui détonnait sur le tapis oriental. S'approchant, il découvrit un ruban de tissu. Le même qui ornait le cou du clown quelques heures auparavant. Rapidement, une hypothèse farfelue quant à ce qui était advenu des deux hommes germa dans son esprit. Il la chassa bien vite, persuadé qu'une telle chose n'arriverait jamais. D'un pas mesuré, il monta à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Bruce. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci aurait trouvé le chemin de son lit et saurait où avait atterri son compagnon de beuverie de la veille. Il tendit l'oreille : aucun bruit. Il se risqua à l'ouvrir en prenant soin à ne pas provoquer le moindre couinement de gonds.

Au-delà des affaires plus ou moins colorées éparpillées au petit bonheur la chance, deux amants épuisés par une folle nuit d'amour dormaient profondément, tendrement enlacés.

D'abord choqué, Alfred finit par soupirer, mi gêné mi amusé. Il en fallait bien plus que la concrétisation d'une hypothèse hautement improbable pour le déconcerter véritablement.

« J'imagine que le réveil sera rude… » pensa-t-il au souvenir de la quantité de vin qu'ils avaient ingérée.

Sans faire grincer le plancher, il retourna à la cuisine pour débarrasser les restes de la veille et préparer un petit déjeuner pour deux.

En haut des marches, du fond d'un doux oreiller de plumes, Bruce émergea lentement des bras de Morphée. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'une migraine tenace s'installa et, lorsqu'il voulut lever la main pour se masser le front, il se rendit compte que son bras était emprisonné sous celui du Joker. Le bref trou noir qui avait suivi son réveil embrumé céda la place à l'enivrant souvenir de leur nuit commune. Une nuit fort intéressante et pleine de plaisir. Souriant à cette pensée, il déposa un doux baiser sur le front blanc.

Jack remua et inspira profondément. Le sentant émerger, Bruce lui caressa les cheveux de sa main relevée. Délicatement, il s'amusa à les tortiller et s'aperçut qu'ils bouclaient. Ce petit détail insignifiant le fit pourtant sourire bêtement, ce dont il se morigéna vivement. Sa sortie des limbes s'accompagna également d'une migraine sourde et la bouche démesurée s'étira en une grimace qui se mua en sourire lorsqu'il découvrit la source des caresses.

« Décidément, il cogne sacrément, ce Chianti. » souffla Jack en promenant ses doigts sur le flanc musclé de son nouvel amant.

Amusé, celui-ci rit et vint quémander un baiser. Rien de mieux pour se débarrasser d'une migraine qu'une bonne décharge d'endorphines. Le criminel accueilli le geste avec joie et ils roulèrent jusqu'au bord du lit.

Ils se câlinèrent encore un long moment. Aucun des deux ne voulait voir cet instant s'achever, car une fois qu'il le serait, ils ne seraient plus Bruce et Jack, mais Batman et le Joker… avec toutes les complications associées. Le visage dans le cou du brun, loin de sa folie quotidienne, Jack soupira d'aise et Bruce reprit ses jeux en enroulant doucement une mèche verte autour de son index avant de la relâcher pour la voir onduler souplement.

Au loin, ils entendirent la sonnerie du téléphone. Ce bruit désagréable les ramena à la réalité et la migraine refit surface. Inconfortables, ils remuèrent et finirent par s'asseoir.

Le Joker se leva et étira sensuellement son corps engourdi avant d'aviser les vêtements éparpillés. Il ramassa un boxer noir et l'envoya à la figure de son amant. Ahuri, celui-ci ne s'esquiva pas, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire son compagnon.

« J'admets que c'est moins marrant dans ce sens-là. » concéda-t-il en en ramassant un autre, rayé jaune et vert.

Tandis qu'il se rhabillait, Bruce le contemplait. Désormais, ce corps étonnant n'avait plus grands secrets pour lui et, étonnamment, il ne demandait qu'à l'explorer encore, toujours plus. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on l'observait, le Joker se retourna et ralentit considérablement ses mouvements. Devant la chemise d'un violet électrique qui se refermait progressivement sur le torse clair et musclé, Bruce eut du mal à garder contenance, ce qui plut énormément à Jack. Il s'avança et fit courir ses doigts fins sous la mâchoire carrée qui tressaillit.

.

En revenant tardivement dans la cuisine, après avoir fini de nettoyer la salle à manger, Alfred s'étonna d'y trouver les deux amants, assis à la table comme la veille, se massant respectivement le front.

« Bonjour, Messieurs. » tenta-t-il, peu sûr de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvaient les deux hommes.

La réaction se fit légèrement attendre mais ils finirent par relever la tête et le dévisager en plissant les yeux.

« Hum… » constata le majordome.

D'un geste professionnel, il prit la cafetière et remplit deux tasses de son dosage spécial matin difficile qu'il plaça devant eux. L'odeur puissante du café noir attira leur attention.

« Buvez cela, je vous prie. » ordonna-t-il posément.

Ils s'exécutèrent, non sans laisser échapper une grimace.

« La vache !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Alfred ?

— Du café spécial _gueule de bois_ , Monsieur. »

Ils ne parvinrent pas à réprimer leur fou rire et Alfred se joignit à eux de bon cœur. Après quelques gorgées du miraculeux breuvage, le brouillard s'était presque totalement dissipé. Bienveillant, le vieil homme alla chercher le petit déjeuner qu'il venait de préparer pour eux.

Lorsqu'il revint, il les trouva en plein baiser. Surpris mais attendri, il patienta sur le seuil et les observa en se sentant légèrement coupable de les espionner ainsi. Quand ils se séparèrent, ce ne fut pas sans une douce caresse qui déconcerta le majordome. Se ressaisissant, il s'avança et déposa les assiettes devant eux.

« Mangez, je vous en prie. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Surpris par tant de sollicitude, le Joker, encore perdu dans un univers de délices, lui sourit sincèrement.

« Merci.

— Merci, Alfred. »

Lorsqu'il fut ressorti de la pièce, Alfred Pennyworth prit quelques instants pour se remettre de cette nouvelle des plus stupéfiantes. Étonnement, Bruce Wayne semblait tomber amoureux du pire criminel de Gotham – qui, accessoirement, avait déjà tenté plusieurs fois de le tuer et qui, contre toute attente, avait tout l'air de partager ses sentiments.

Malgré toutes les aventures qu'il avait connu à Bruce, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. D'ordinaire, le lendemain, il se montrait distant et chargeait Alfred de le débarrasser de son coup d'un soir. Qui, soit dit en passant, était toujours une jeune femme. D'ailleurs, le pauvre homme commençait à être à court d'excuses avec Vicki Vale… Et le baiser qu'il avait surpris, ainsi que le geste tendre qui l'avait suivi, laissaient peu de doute quant au fait que tout ceci était davantage qu'une aventure encouragée par une soirée trop alcoolisée.

Mais connaissant la double vie de son maître et l'identité de son amant, il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter du futur de cette liaison licencieuse…

En pleine réflexion dans le hall, il fut surpris de les voir arriver.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester ici jusqu'à ce moment-là… » argumenta son maître.

Rattrapé par une manche, le Joker fit volte-face.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y faire remarquer et me… préparer me prend du temps. Surtout que je n'ai pas mon matos ici.

— Te préparer ? »

Wayne n'avait pas remarqué la nuance gênée dans le ton de sa voix. Le clown échevelé parut ennuyé, rougit même et s'agita légèrement.

« Tu vois, me donner un air plus… humain. »

L'homme au teint altéré par les produits chimiques illustra son propos en agitant une main devant son visage. Bruce comprit. Alfred aussi.

« Oh.

— Ouais… et ça me prend du temps. Alors, faut que j'm'arrache. »

Dans son dos, Alfred fit signe à Bruce que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une boulette et le brun rattrapa une nouvelle fois son compagnon.

« Attends, Jack. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Je… je ne veux pas qu'on en reste là, toi et moi. Je veux te revoir. » affirma-t-il après une courte pause.

Sous ses yeux, un doux sourire se dessina et de mignons petits plis apparurent aux coins des yeux, trahissant la sincérité. D'humeur plus légère, le Joker réajusta le col de chemise de Bruce et lui fit un petit signe de tête.

« Moi aussi. » dit-il à voix basse.

Consciencieux, Alfred lui apporta ses effets. Sur le pas de la porte, le justicier vola un dernier baiser à la fois lent et passionné à son amant.

« Te verrais-je, ce soir ? »

Jack eut un sourire malicieux.

« Peut-être bien… »

Reculant, il se coiffa de son éternel chapeau violet et s'inclina poliment à l'intention du factotum. Quand il se redressa, ce n'était plus le Jack avec lequel Batman avait passé la nuit, mais bien le Joker, Prince du Crime de Gotham City.

« Au revoir. »

Le cœur soudain désespérément vide, Bruce Wayne le regarda monter dans sa Rolls pimpante et répondit à son signe de la main au moment où il franchissait la grille ouvragée. Une pression réconfortante se fit sur son épaule.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, Bruce. Vous vous reverrez.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr, Alfred ? » marmonna-t-il sombrement entre ses dents.

« Et dans quelles circonstances... » se demanda-t-il amèrement.

« J'ai vu comme il vous regarde. » répondit le vieil homme.

Surpris, le businessman le dévisagea. Son majordome sourit paternellement.

« J'ai la conviction que vous vous reverrez. »

 _Fin_

* * *

En admettant que le Joker ait le genre de physique du cosplayeur de talent que j'ai honteusement (même pas) mis à contribution pour l'image de la fic, je le vois [très] bien avec Bruce Wayne... C'est le genre de relation légèrement euh... difficile à vivre... mais pas plus qu'une double vie businessman multimilliardaire/chauve-souris en combi, quand on y réfléchit... Si ? Oh, allez.

Ah et, maintenant que j'y pense, n'oubliez pas de boire avec Modération. Puis quand vous aurez fini, envoyez-le moi.

J'ose aussi espérer que si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que vous avez tout lu alors : est-ce que cette fic vous a plu ?  
N'hésitez surtout pas à m'en parler dans une review ! :-)

Au plaisir d'échanger avec vous et, pourquoi pas, de vous retrouver dans une autre fic.

 _Maeglin_


End file.
